


Confession

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Chinen being Chinen, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: Chinen just wants to hear Takaki say it





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Another short shiritori repost because I like how cute this turned out :D Enjoy!

"Not with everybody listening," Takaki whispers. His eyes dart around the room. "It's embarrassing." 

"Nobody is listening," Chinen shoots back, pointing to their bandmates gathered on the other side of the dressing room. "Literally everyone is watching Daiki do that thing with his hands." 

Takaki cranes his neck to see, suddenly interested. "Wait, what thing with his hands?" 

"Stop getting distracted." Chinen punches his shoulder. "I want to hear you say it." 

Takaki can't seem to make eye contact, and his face is developing a bit of a blush. This, of course, only makes Chinen enjoy the situation even more. He reaches out to hold Takaki's hand in the hopes it would make things easier. 

"I..." Takaki hesitates. "You're not recording this, are you?"

"Nooooo," Chinen shakes his head and hopes Takaki continues to be oblivious to the fact that he's been recording audio on his phone for the last five minutes. 

Takaki takes a deep breath as if to calm his nerves. 

"I..." he begins again. 

Chinen leans forward in anticipation. He even holds his breath. He doesn't want anything to interrupt Takaki's confession. 

"I..." Takaki squeezes his eyes shut like he's on a rollercoaster, just holding on for the end as he blurts out the rest of the words as quickly as possible. "...owe you 8700 yen." 

As soon as he finishes speaking, he grimaces like someone had kicked him in the stomach. 

Chinen, of course, just cackles. 

"And I expect you to pay it all back. With interest!" Chinen says with his most devious of all smiles. 

Takaki sighs wearily, knowing that the Bank of Chinen has the highest interest rates of all. 

"See?" Chinen grins, and then gives Takaki a hug just to make him feel better. "That wasn't too difficult after all."


End file.
